From world to world
by Chiyo Mihama
Summary: Ash is transported to Yu-Gi-Oh's world. Merik has kiddnaped him. And it's up to Yugi and Joey to save Ash in 24 hours or Ash will be Meriks slave forever
1. Entering the new world

Ash blinked once. Twice. Then he heard Misty screaming in his ear.  
  
"Ash! You Ok?" She hollered  
  
Giving him no time to answer she continued  
  
"You took that fall pretty bad. You know after you climbed that tree and then a Mankey pushed you off you were howling with pain! Now you can't finish that battle with Gary since you're in the hospital! There might be a way if we just..."  
  
"Aw stop you're jabbering and let me get back to sleep!" said Ash  
  
Misty stopped and left the room. Then Ash fell asleep. When he woke up he was shocked to see he wasn't in the hospital anymore.  
  
"Pikachu I don't think were in Pallet Town anymore!" Ash said plainly  
  
"What's that?" said a voice behind him  
  
"Duh a Pokemon!" Ash proclaimed  
  
"What's that?" said the kid  
  
"The things that live here." Ash said wordily "We're in the Pokemon world right?"  
  
"Nope. Hey my name is Yu-Gi." Said the kid.  
  
Ash noticed the necklace around Yu-Gi's neck.  
  
"Why are you wearing a necklace?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh this isn't a necklace it's my Millennium Puzzle! You'll find out what it does soon enough!"  
  
Ash was having a pleasant conversation with Yu-Gi when somebody hollered.  
  
"Hey Yug whose your new friend?" said the person  
  
"Oh. Hey Joey this is Ash. He comes from some Pokemon world."  
  
"He must of fallen down pretty hard." Said Joey  
  
"What makes you think he fell down?" Said Yu-Gi  
  
Ash was watching the two converse.  
  
"There ain't no such thing as the Pookemon world." Joey exclaimed  
  
"Pokemon." Ash corrected  
  
"What....." Joey's word was cut off.  
  
"It's time to duel!" said a booming voice  
  
Ash started to laugh but when he saw the serious looks on Yu-Gi and Joey's faces he knew this was no laughing matter. 


	2. Learning things

"Merik!" I thought we finished you off years a go!" said a voice  
  
The voice was a lot deeper but it seemed to come from Yu-Gi!  
  
"I thought I said lets duel!"  
  
"We shall but only if it's NOT in the shadow relm!" Yu-Gi said  
  
"Shadow Relm?" Ash glanced up at Joey "What's that?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain." Joey said "It's like a big shadowy force field that no one can see into while you're dueling."  
  
"You fight each other with swords?!" Ash yelled  
  
"No." Joey laughed. "We fight with cards! Holograms of them. You must have had a pretty hard impact on your head."  
  
But Ash wasn't paying much attention to Joey at the moment. He was staring at the duel he watched as one monster attacked the other and after being attacked dissolved into pieces. The duel went on for about a half an hour more without a sound then finally some one spoke up.  
  
In a deep voice Yu-Gi said "Merik this duel is over! After my Dark Magician attacks your Harpie Lady. You're life points will be demolished and I will once again win!"  
  
"That's Yu-Gi's sprit form." Joey said "It's over 5,000 years old!  
  
Seeing the worried look on Yu-Gi's face knew Ash was thinking about the Life Points.  
  
Joey laughed "Don't worry it's not really about killing a person its just something we use to make sure the game doesn't last forever. Remember anything yet?"  
  
For some reason Ash nodded. "Yes." He said robotically as he watched the final move of the duel. He reached to his back pocket and felt a pack of cards.  
  
"Good-Bye Merik!" Yu-Gi said  
  
Merik turned around to leave. But before he ran away Merik said  
  
"By the way" he pointed towards Ash. "I brought him here to be my slave!"  
  
Ash felt himself being lifted off the ground towards Merik.  
  
"You must find out how to get him back to his rightful place in 24 hours or he will be mine forever!"  
  
Merik laughed evilly before taking off with Ash by his side.  
  
Ash thought must be extreme tag. Yu-Gi just stared as Ash ran off with Merik. 


	3. We need to find Merik!

"Maybe Ash wasn't crazy. Maybe there IS a Pokemon World." Yu-Gi said to Joey.  
  
"You mean he's from a different dimension!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Uh-huh" Yu-Gi said nodding "And we've got to get him back in a day or he'll never see his friends and family"  
  
~Meanwhile......  
  
Ash was walking along with Merik. Heading towards Merik's house.  
  
"So. Where exactly are we Merik?" Ash asked  
  
"You are in Domino City. You came from the world of Pokemon am I right?" Merik questioned  
  
"Yes" Ash replied, "how do I get back?"  
  
"You expect me to tell you? Ha! As if"  
  
"But I miss my family and friends."  
  
Ash glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Where are Joey and Yu-Gi aren't they supposed to tag us?" Ash asked still thinking he was playing extreme tag.  
  
"TAG US?" Merik exclaimed, "WHY WOULD THEY TAG US?"  
  
"Because we're playing extreme tag? Ash said softly  
  
"EXTREME TAG! NO WAY! NO YOU IGNORANT FOOL I JUST KIDDNAPPED YOU!" 


End file.
